With the development of human-computer interaction techniques, the touch-control technique has been increasingly applied in all kinds of display devices. Specifically, the capacitive touch-control technique has been widely used due to advantages such as good wear resistance, long service life, low maintenance cost during use, and support of gesture recognition and multi-touch.
Specifically, a current touch-control display panel utilizing the capacitive touch-control technique often includes an array substrate, a color film substrate, touch-control driving electrodes, touch-control detecting electrodes, touch-control lead wires, and a driving circuit. FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of a first substrate in an existing touch-control display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, the touch-control driving electrodes 2′ are disposed on the array substrate 1′ and extend along a second direction (a Y direction). The touch-control detecting electrodes 5′ are disposed on a color film substrate and extend along a first direction (a X direction). Projections of the touch-control detecting electrodes 5′ on the array substrate 1′ overlap the touch-control driving electrodes 2′.
The touch-control lead wires 8′ are disposed on the array substrate 1′, and are electrically connected to the touch-control driving electrodes 2′. The driving circuit 9′ transmits driving signals to the touch-control driving electrodes 2′ via the touch-control lead wires 8′.
When the touch-control display panel is touched, a capacitance between the touch-control driving electrodes 2′ and the touch-control detecting electrodes 5′ varies due to the occurrence of touch control, and the touch-control detecting electrodes 5′ transmit information regarding the capacitance (or current) to a printed circuit in the touch-control display panel. The printed circuit (or the driving circuit 9′) may analyze and calculate a location where the touch control occurs based on the information regarding the capacitance (or voltage/current) transmitted by the touch-control detecting electrodes 5′.
However, for the existing touch-control display panels that utilize the capacitive touch-control technique, in a touch-control sensing period, to avoid a plurality of touch-control detecting electrodes 5′ being interfered, the touch-control driving electrodes 2′ are sequentially scanned along a scanning direction S′ shown in FIG. 1 (consistent with the X direction). A scanning process using such a scanning method takes, however, relatively long time.
The disclosed touch-control display panel, driving method of the touch-control display panel, and touch-control display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.